CharaTale!
by Frisky Frisk 2
Summary: The cover image doesn't have anything to do with the story also I'm not really good with descriptions so just read to find out! Chara so they will have a different aittude Hope you enjoy REMEMBER That this is my first fan fiction and I do not know what CHAT format is. Also to people tell me any problems with it and I'll try to fix them. Hope you enjoy
1. The Child

This fanfiction includes a Chara that never was evil and didn't die but Asriel did for the same unknown reason that Chara did in undertale also the order that the humans fall down in is modified so that Frisk is the second human to fall down instead of the 7th

POV

" kid about the age of **_MAILBOX_** is seen wearing a green sweater with a yellow line in the middle with a heart in the middle of the line with brown hair and red pupils is talking to a patch of flowers.

"Hey bro, how are you doing." said the boy ""Good bro, but we left our home and a few years after that I hear mom talking to somebody outside the exit of the ruins I hear him making puns and mom laughing at them they seem to get along really well"

"No I didn't talk to him yet. Mom won't let me go down to the basement strong "…." "Ok bro, good-AHHHHHHHHHH"

"Suddenly a girl about the age of **_MAILBOX_** falls down from the hole leading to the surface while screaming and falls on the flower patch and gets knocked out

"UHHH WHAT DO I DO!" "OK CALM DOWN CHARA,YOU BEEN IN THIS SITUATION BEFORE!" "OKAY WHAT DID ASRIEL DO WHEN I FE-Hey cutie"(Frisk uses flirt) " I MUST BE SEEING THINGS "AM I SEEING THINGS I'M PROBALY GOING CRAZY!" "You look cute when you're freaking out."(Frisk uses flirt again) "OKAY THERE HASENT BEEN A HUMAN HERE IN YEARS "Shut up and calm down , or I will slap you" (Frisk uses threat) "O-0kay, but are you real ?"

""Yes I a-OH GOD YOU ARE REAL WHAT DO I DO." *Slaps* "HEY! What you do that for!" "Told you that I would slap you if you didn't calm down" "O-Okay" "Good, now tell me where I am and who are you" "Ok, this is the Underground and I'm Chara"

"The Underground huh. Can I climb out?" "No I tried it a long time ago and it didn't go well trust me!" "So do you think you can show me around and how things work in here cutie?"

(Chara face turns red) " O-Okay" ( Frisk used flirt) (It worked!)

"I'll show you how it works in the Underground!"

 **BATTLE MODE** "What the heck everything turned black and white!"

"Okay see that heart in front of you?"

"Yeah"

"Okay that is the culmination of your very being in other word's you're SOUL"

"My SOUL? what!"

"Yep you SOUL" "Okay see these little white pellets"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Dodge them"

"Ok *Dodges* Why did I need to do that?"

"If those pellets hit you it would damage your SOUL and if you get hit enough you would -well I rather not say it"

"You mean I would die"

"Yep"

Awkward silence*

"Okay you have 4 options, FIGHT,ACT,ITEMS,MERCY"

"FIGHT is a button that I would tell you not to push since nobody in the Underground would want to fight unless they're pushed to "

"ACT is a way to convince monsters to spare you"

"ITEM is just a way to heal yourself in case you get hurt"

"MERCY is to spare or run away from a monster"

"Ok use ACT on me!"

"OK _(Frisk uses Flirt)_ Do you have a name cuz I wanna call you mine."

 _(Chara blushes) "_ O-Okay I'll spare you now"

 _(Chara is sparing you)_ _(Frisk spared Chara)_ _You earned 0 Exp._ Huh what's exp?"

"Oh those are Execution Points you get them each time you fight and kill a monster"

"Also what's Lv?"

"Oh that's LOVE you don't want that"

"Why wouldn't I want love?"

"I love you so that means you don't want my love?"

 _(Chara blushes) "_ No your thinking of a different love I'm talking about LOVE the very bad thing in the Underground. You are talking about love is the feeling that to people get"

"I still don't understand"

"You don't need to" "Come on I'll take you to my house I really need to go home it is very late."

 **And that was the end of the first chapter please tell me if you liked or not I really don't care**


	2. The Ruins

**JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN**

"Oh wow your already taking me to your house. You should at least wait till were dating" (Frisk uses Flirt)

(Chara blushes) "N-No I didn't mean it like that it's late and you really don't have a place to stay since you barely fell down from the surface"

"Oh so who's your family in here" "Oh my family! Well I have my brother Asriel my mom Toriel and my dad Asgore"

"To be honest those names are pretty weird" "Oh you get used to weird when your in the Underground"

"I was pretty much like you when Asriel found me" "So why did you go down the hole in the first place"

"Oh, well I'm pretty muc doing this on a dare." "WHAT! YOU WENT UP THE MOUTAIN BECAUSE OF A DARE!"

"Yeah why?" "So why did you go up the mountain" "Oh lets just say I didn't expect to live."

"Wow that is really really sad"

 **FROGGIT APPEARS**

"Oh this is your first battle remember what I taught you!"

"Okay!" **[ACT]** _*presses*_

 _(Frisk uses Flirt)_ "Hey cutie are you a camera cuz looking at you makes me smile"

 ** _(FROGGIT BLUSHES)_**

 ** _(FROGGIT ATTACKS)_**

 ** _(FRISK DODGES) (FIRST USES FIRLT AGAIN)_**

"Hey cutie, You sexy, You fine and I wanna make you mine"

 ** _(FROGGIT BLUSHES)_**

 ** _( FROGGIT IS SPARING YOU)_**

 ** _(FRISK SPARED FROGGIT)_**

 ** _YOU EARN 0 EXP_**

"You did pretty good out there great job!"

"Thanks"

"By the way, why do you know so many pick-up lines"

"It's just a specialty of mine"

"Okay, I think we're coming up on a puzzle"

 ** _A FLOOR COVERED WITH SPIKES COMES INTO VIEW_**

"How is this a puzzle!"

"Hold my hand I'll show you what route to take"

 _(Frisk uses Flirt) "_ Let's at least go on a date first"

 ** _*GRABS HAND*_**

 ** _I FORGOT MOST OF THE PUZZLES SO I'LL JUST SKIP THEM_**

"And this is it, My home"

 ** _THE SCENE SHOWS TWO STAIRCASES IN A U SHAPE LEADING TO A DOOR COVERED WITH VINES AND LEAVES IN THE MIDDLE_**

"Let's sneak in I'm not supposed to be out this late"

 _(Frisk uses flirt)_ "So your sneaking me into your house late at night this is not suspicious at all."

"Why were you even over there this late?"

"Oh I was talking to my brother"

"But I didn't see your brother when I was there"

"...lets just go inside..."


	3. The Basement

So you understand who's talking it goes FRISK first Chara second k?

"So this is your home... seems lovely"

"Okay so I'll show you around, to our right is mine and my mom's bedrooms and to the left is the living room and further left is the kitchen and straight ahead of us is the exit to the ruins"

"Let's go to the kitchen I'm hungry I haven't eaten since breakfast"

"No we're gonna wake up my mom if we do that"

"Come on pretty please"

"No"

"What if we go somewhere where we can't be heard" "Like the outside of the ruins"

"What n-Come on"

"Ugh, fine"

They go down the stairs*

"Is there monsters here?"

"I have never been here before so I really don't know if there's monsters here or not"

"Wow this hallway is really creepy, but I guess we should go down it"

"So I guess we go down this really long and dark hallway" (With a hint of worry In his voice)

(Frisk uses tease) "Oh are you scared of the dark little baby?"

"Yes"

"Oh I didn't expect you to say yes"

"What did you expect me to say?"

"Oh something like No"

"Let's just go, ok?"

"Fine"

AFTER WALKING THE INCREDIBLY LONG HALLWAY THEY REACH A DOOR

"Do you hear that voice?" said Frisk

"Yep"

"I wonder why it depicts everything we do?"

"Just don't question it"

"Let's just open the door ok?"

"Ok"

Opens door*

"WOW! It got cold really fast"

"I know right, I don't think we're gonna find anything in this weather"

"I think I see someone up ahead lets go ask if there's a town up ahead"

"Ok"

WALKS UP TO THE SHORT MONSTER

"He kinda looks like a skeleton now that I see him"

"Let's just go ask him if there's a town nearby"

"He looks like he's asleep doesn't he?"

"Whatever let's just wake him up"

(Frisk puts her hands together and brings her hands to her mouth)

"HEY MISTER WAKE UP!"

"ZZZZZZ"

"How didn't he wake up from that you practically screamed in his face"

"I guess he's a heavy sleeper I know I am"

"I guess we should go inside I don't think we're gonna be able to wake him up"

"Fine"


	4. The Night

"So where am I gonna sleep tonight?"

"I really don't know there's only two rooms and one bed in each of them"

( _Frisk uses flirt) "_ So what your saying is that we're gonna share a bed?"

(Chara blushes) "Y-Yes"

(Frisk uses tease) "I bet you were planning this from the beginning to sleep with a cute girl like me"

(Chara blushes) "What N-No"

"You got it written all over your face"

"Whatever let's just go to sleep (Chara remembers something) "Wait a minute I thought you said you were hungry"

"I wasn't I just wanted a reason to go outside"

"I hate you"

"No you don't, you love me admit"

"Let's just go to bed"

"Fine, wait what am I gonna sleep in?"

"I do not know and I do not care, just sleep in you clothes" *While going outside to change*

"Okay

Takes of shirt and skirt and gets in bed*

"Okay I'm ready"

Chara comes out wearing nothing but a pair of boxers while blushing*

"Oooo nice"

"L-Lets just go to sleep"

Chara lifts up the covers to get in bed but freezes when he sees what frisk is wearing*

"See anything you like?" (While blushing)

Chara is bleeding from his nose*

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Do you need a tissue?"

"N-No"

"Just get in the bed already!"

"Ok"

Gets in bed and faces away from frisk*

Frisk puts her arm around Chara and makes him face her*

"I am going to use you as a pillow ok"

"Ok"

Frisk put her head on Chara's chest and goes to sleep*

Chara is contemplating his life*

"What did I do to deserve this?" is all he could say before falling asleep


	5. The Terrible Terrible Morning

"MY CHILD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

She Sees Frisk and Chara in the same bed both are in underwear*

"OH UHHHH, NOTHING"

(Frisk uses Flirt) "Oh come on, obviously we were lovemaking"

"SERIOUSLY FRISK NOWS NOT THE TIME"

(Frisk uses flirt again) "It's always the time. Oh by the way we need to check if I'm pregnant or not"

"Pregnant" Was all toriel could say before fainting

"MOM" *Chara Gets out the bed checks on toriel*

"COME ON FRISK HELP ME PICK HER UP AND GET HER TO HER CHAIR IN THE LIVING ROOM"

"Ugh, fine"

Frisk and Chara pick up Toriel and put her in the chair*

"OK WHO IS THAT VOICE I'M GETTING TIRED OF IT"

" _Hey" said Napstablook appearing out of nowhere_

"Oh it's you" Said Chara

 _"Sorry if I disturbed you I'll be going now b-"_ No wait!" said Frisk

" _Yeah what"_

Your actually doing pretty good can you still do it please"

 _"I suppose I can_

Stop being so down all the time you are good guy and you should be proud of that"

 _"Really?_

Yes now go and narrate our lives and we'll call you when we need help ok?"

 _"YES I will narrate your life thank you frisk!"_ _(He said disappearing)_

See your doing good already!"

"Wow I have never seen you do that usually you just flirt like alot"

 _(Frisk_ uses Tease) "Did you think flirting all I could do? You probably like that wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I did think that"

"Ok, Well at least we know who was the guy narrating our time in the underground"

"He seems like a cool guy"

" _Really?"_ Yeah you sure do"

"What's that smell?"

*They both sniff the air*

"Smells like something burning, wait was your mom cooking breakfast?"

"Yeah wh-OH"

*They go to the kitchen*

*They see a stove with smoke coming out of it*

"OH GOSH DARN IT"

"Don't worry it's not like it's on fire or anything"

*The stove lights on fire*

"Oh well darn

 ** _\-- --_** ** _THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER OH IF YOU WONDERING WHY NAPSTABLOOK IS THERE IT'S BECAUSE I SKIPPED OVER HIM IN THE SECOND CHAPTER AND I FELT BAD SO I MADE HIM THE NARRATOR K BYE_**


	6. The Fire

"Huh I guess we should evacuate everyone""WHY ARE YOU SO CALM""Why shouldn't I be calm"

"WELL FIRST OF ALL THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE THIS VERY SECOND! 2ND WE ARE STILL IN OUR UNDERWEAR! THIRD WE CAN'T GO OUTSIDE SINCE WE COULD FREEZE TO DEATH SINCE WE ARE IN OUR UNDERWEAR!"

Frisk slaps Chara*

"Remember when we first met I said I would slap you if you freaked out""Y-Yeah" "I'm still keeping that promise "Ok"

"So now what do we do" "WHAT, I thought you had a plan!" _"I know what to do""_ WHAT DO WE NEED TO DO NAPSTABLOOK"

 _*Frisk slaps Chara*_ "OW"

 _( Napstablook floats to the kitchen in fire and cries on the fire)_ "So that was your plan, huh why didn't I think of that?"( _However the tears didn't work since they are ghost tears)_

 _"Oh it didn't work I'm sorry" "_ Don't be sorry you tried your best!" "IT DOSENT MATTER MY KITCHEN IS STILL ON FIRE!" *Frisk slaps Chara* "OW" "Isn't there a fire extinguisher around here?"

" _What's a fire extinguisher_?" "Oh well I guess we can't do anything now just let it burn then. Also it can't go into the ruins since its made of rock but it'll probably only burn the house down so that's a plus"

"A PLUS HOW IS THAT A PLUS"*Frisk slaps Chara* "OW" "You got to stop freaking out" " _So what do we do now?" "_ I don't know let's just hope for the best" She said *Walking out of the room* "( _Frisk uses flirt) "_ Come on Chara we got to get back to lovemaking" *Grabbing Chara and dragging him out of the room*

( _Chara could only see in awe as his whole life crumbled before his eye's) "_ Why" _Was the only thing he could say before blacking out_

 ** _SEVRAL HOURS LATER_**

Chara woke up to Toriel and Frisk fighting in the burnt out husk of a kitchen and of course he was still in his underwear*

"WHAT HAPPENED" *Toriel and Frisk Immediately stopped fighting and walked over to him* " My child is it true that you and this human did the thing" "No" He said immediately

"Fine I was lying to see your reaction We didn't do the thing and why are you guys avoiding the word lovemaking?"

"Because its inappropriate Frisk! "Nothing is Inappropriate it's just what people think of it" "My child would you mind telling me about this human?"

"Ok, Her name is Frisk and she is a perv and is very very flirty and she is very persuasive also she can sometimes encouraging and that is pretty much it"

"Not how I would describe it" "How would you describe it?"

"Oh I don't know what about like this. She's a person who constantly compliments people and she's a natural leader and is really cute"

"That's pretty much what I said just in different words to make you sound better"

"Exactly"

"She seems lovely" Toriel said with a fake smile


	7. The Plan

"So why was she in your bed?" ( _Frisk uses flirt) "_ That's very easy to explain, he wanted to make love with me but I said no, so he just told me take of my clothes and that is pretty much what happened"

"NO THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL WE DIDN'T HAVE AN EXTRA BED SO WE SHARED ONE AND SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY PJ'S DO SHE TOOK OF HER CLOTHES.

 _*Frisk slaps Chara*_ OW WHAT DO YOU DO THAT FOR?" * _Frisk slaps Chara again* "_ I told you that if you started to freak out I would slap you in the face"

"Don't hit my child!" "Now tell me how she got here" "Ok fine so what happened was that she fell down from the surface and she was only doing that on a dare"

( _Frisk uses flirt)_ "Oh my friend's are gonna freak out when I come out with a boyfriend that I slept with" "I'm not your boyfriend! ( _Chara said blushing)_

Oh you will be soon"

"My child will not go outside of the ruins much less the surface"

"Why not?" said Frisk

"Because he's not strong enough, I did not tell you this before but your father Asgore he's hunting down human SOULS in order to use them to break the barrier"

"D-Dad did this he's gonna kill 7 humans to break the barrier" "What's the barrier" "Oh its the thing keeping monsters inside only a monster with a human soul can go through it and a human can go outside the barrier without a monster soul"

"Wait so why does he need 7 humans" "Supposedly it's suppose to break the barrier forever, that's why I cannot let you go outside and that is final"

"Ok come on chara let's go get dressed" * _Grabbing Chara and dragging him*_

 ** _ONCE INSIDE THE ROOM_** "Hey Chara, I got a plan" "What's the plan"

"We are gonna sneak out during the night so pack your stuff" "What! I'm not doing that!"

"If you don't agree I'm gonna knock you out and tie you up" "So I really don't have a choice" "Yeah" "Ok fine"

 ** _AFTER PACKING EVERYTHING_** "Hey Napstablook are you there? " _Yeah I'm here why?" "_ I need you to see if Toriel is awake" " _Ok"_ "Hey Chara wake up *Frisk slaps Chara*

"Ow! I'm awake" "Good let's go"

 ** _We see our friends at the exit of the ruins_** "Wow your really good at that" " _Its kinda hard since I need to sometimes speak in a 3rd person perspective"_ Frisk before we go can I try something?" "Yeah sure what is it" ( _Chara kisses frisk on the cheek) (Frisk uses flirt while blushing) "_ I knew you wanted to kiss me from the start I bet you would want to kiss these lips"

( _Chara uses flirt) "_ Yeah I would kiss those lips since your the only thing that makes me smile"

( _Frisk blushes)_ "The tables have turned haven't they?"


End file.
